sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bean the Dynamite
thumbBean the Dynamite is een groene eend uit Sonic the Fighters. Hij houdt van bommen en gebruikt ze vaak. Jaren later maakte hij zijn debuut in de Sonic Archie Comics. Archie Comics Over Bean's verleden is maar weinig bekend. Het enige dat we weten over Bean is dat hij samen met Fiona en zijn altijd aanwezige kameraad Bark samenwerkte in illegale vechtkampioenschappen, waar hij de titel steeds weer verloor aan Rouge the Bat, die ze steeds weer versloeg. Bovendien is het vrijwel zeker dat hij een voormalig lid is van de Battle Bird Armada.thumb|left|Bean veilig achter glas in de gevangenis, tijdens het gevecht tussen Sonic en Tails De eerste keer dat Bean en Bark met Sonic en de Freedom Fighters in contact komen, zijn ze ingehuurd door Eggman om Sonic op zijn verjaardag lastig te vallen. Bean werd door Fiona Fox, die nu bij de Freedom Fighters zat, afgeleid door een glimmend lepel die ze door het raam naar buiten gooide. Aangezien Bean een onstuitbare aantrekkingskracht heeft tot schijnende dingen, vergeet hij de Freedom Fighters en duikt hij de lepel achterna. Nu buiten, komt hij Shadow tegen die korte metten met hem maakt. Bean wordt door Shadow netjes afgeleverd. Maar niemand merkte de eend op toen hij, terwijl iedereen bezig was met Bark, Eggman vanuit de communicatie-ruimte in Freedom HQ contacteerde en nonchalant vertelde dat de missie was mislukt. Hierna werd hij gearresteerd en in de gevangenis gestopt. Tijdens een aanval van Croctobot wisten Bean en Bark te ontsnappen. Ze hadden ongezien weggekomen, had Bean niet Fiona Fox aangesproken, die nog steeds een Freedom Fighter was. Fiona deed geen pogingen om haar vroegere kameraden in te rekenen en liet ze lopen, zich richtend op Croctobot. Later werden Bean en Bark ingehuurd door Dr. Eggman, maar deze opdracht leidde tot weer een nieuwe arrestatie. Tijdens Sonics gevecht tegen Tails in de gevangenis was hij wel degene die het meest grapte tijdens het gevecht, tot grote ergernis van Sonic en Tails. Toen Mammoth Mogul ontsnapte uit de gevangenis, was Bean een van de gevangenen die hij meenam bij zijn ontsnapping. Vervolgens werd hij ingehuurd door Mammoth Mogul om Sonics schoenen te stelen, met of zonder Sonic erin. Tijdens het gevecht keerden Bean en Bark zich tegen de Destructix, die Bean en Bark hielpen met het vangen van Sonic, nadat Sally hen de dubbele prijs beloofde.thumb|Bean overlegt met Bark het voorstel dat Sally heeft gedaan, Het leek eerst te helpen, maar nadat Sonic werd geraakt door Nack, beschouwden Bean en Bark de missie die ze van Sally kregen als mislukt en keerden ze weer terug naar Moguls zijde. Tijdens zijn gevangenhouding werd Sonic de hele tijd geteisterd met Beans grapjes voor hij werd bevrijdt door Sally, Amy, Geoffrey en Rouge. Bean is, afgezonderd van Flying Frog, de meest onserieuze van alle Sonic-karakters. Hij neemt niks serieus, zelfs de dood niet, aangezien hij als enige een blij gezicht trok toen hij in de Egg Grape Chambers zat. Hij kan het niet laten om flauwe grappen te maken die nergens op slaan, maar in de meeste situaties de tegenstander irriteren. Ook heeft hij een onstuitbare aantrekkingskracht tot schijnende en glimmende dingen.thumb|left|Bean is geobsedeerd met een glanzende lepel Ondanks dit alles kan hij als tamelijk gevaarlijk worden beschouwd, vooral aangezien hij een schijnbaar onuitputtelijke voorraad bommen bij de hand heeft. Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Vogels Categorie:Artikel van de week